


Changes

by krox1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Ragnarok, i'm not sure what their ship name is really since i just made this up, so i kinda tagged everyone, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krox1/pseuds/krox1
Summary: It's quiet on the ship by the time Thor walked back to his living quarters.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea of these three being a pairing just sort of... happened? I'm not sure if it will catch on or not, but hey, this little snippet was fun to write! If people like it I will hopefully write more!

It’s quiet on the ship by the time Thor walked back to his living quarters.

His day had been filled with meetings; they had been in space for just over a month now, and concerns over supplies were beginning to crop up. He had sent out small teams lead by Korg, Loki and Valkyrie to keep note of how much stock the ship had. The reports given back to him admittedly had him worried – if they were smart, the food and water could last for just under two months. But space was vastly empty, full of beautiful bright stars and a lack of planets with any form of life, so the pressure was already building for Thor to find someone to possibly trade with.

_And what will you trade with, exactly?_ A voice very much like Hela’s asked in his mind, mocking him. _No gold, no weapons to spare, nothing but the clothes on your back-_

_No_ , stop. What is the use of worrying now? All they could hope was that they could offer work in exchange for supplies. His people would be willing.  

He could hear their voices as he typed in the codes to his room, the noise bringing a smile to his face. It didn’t sound like an argument – which he was grateful for, because he was in no mood to break one of those up tonight – but they were being louder than usual.

The door _whooshed_ open and he walked in, just in time to hear Val laugh. Two empty bottles were left in his kitchen area, with the two culprits who had helped themselves to them sitting on the large black couch that he had pushed against the large window.

“Ah, his Royal Highness returns.” Valkyrie said, her head tilting as she watched him approach the two of them. Loki turned his head to glance at Thor over his shoulder, a thin smile on his face. The God of Thunder’s hand found the trickster’s neck and gave it a gentle squeeze as he smiled in greeting at Val.

“You did not have to wait up for me,” Thor said in his rumbly tone, taking the drink Loki pressed to his free hand.

“Oh, we weren’t.” She replied with that smug smile of hers. “Loki was worried we would be summoned, seeing as you took an age to get back. And then we thought how we should pass the time…”

“I’m surprised not to find the two of you wrapped up in bed together, then.” Thor joked, coming to sit between them. “It is how you usually spend the time when you are bored, after all.”

“Not without you,” it is Loki that says it, sipping on his wine as he did so. His eyes seem to sparkle, or it could be the stars reflecting in them. Either way, it makes Thor feel all kinds of fondness for the trickster God.

He had been too busy staring at Loki to notice Valkyrie steal his glass and take a large gulp from it, only handing it over again when Thor tugged her to sit half on his lap. She’s grinning, the kind she usually has in battle when her passion is high, and he can’t help but match it.

“Speaking of bed…” she said, tilting her head to glance at both Prince and King. “Shall we retire for the night?”

                                                                                          ***~***

As soon as Thor’s back hit the duvet and his tiredness caught up with him, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay awake for their usual activities. With his eye shut, he let out a pleased sigh when he felt two bodies press at each side of him, his arms automatically curling around them both and keeping them by his side. There is a kiss to his right cheekbone – Loki - just under his still healing eye socket. A bare leg is thrown over his left side, and a head falls against his chest – Valkyrie. He has already told them that if they wished to couple without him, they were more than welcome to, but they were already heading to bed. (“Just to sleep,” Val had promised him.)

The stress seemed to roll off him in waves with their two bodies pressed by his sides. Life was stressful on board the ship, yes, and he had many people to worry over. He was their King, but he had only been trained for throne of Asgard. Survival was something his people never had to worry about, not in their Realm Eternal. But things changed. Lives changed. Home, and what that meant changed, too. The occupants in the bed were all evidence of that.

Pressing a kiss to both Loki and Valkyrie, Thor finally settled with a smile on his face. Regardless of what came, he knew he had support from his partners, and that was all that mattered.

And come morning, he _would_ ravish them both. Twice, to make up for tonight.

                                                                                             ***~***


End file.
